


ANBU Corruption || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: The fuck, marry kill with Kakashi got me thinking... What about rough sex with anbu Kakashi? headcannons or a scenario, you chose 👉👈
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 109





	ANBU Corruption || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: The fuck, marry kill with Kakashi got me thinking... What about rough sex with anbu Kakashi? headcannons or a scenario, you chose 👉👈

As you placed your things in your locker you heard the faint chatter of others growing nearer. The final group that had been out on the smaller missions must have just gotten back. The door to the locker room opened and a group entered. A couple waved as they walked by, and their leader for the day, your captain, entered behind them. He watched you as he walked behind you, headed to his locker.  
Kakashi Hatake.  
You held your locker door, letting it hold you up a little. Kakashi had a way of taking you down to your knees without even trying, but he was your captain; forbidden fruit.  
As the other laughing men began leaving the room you peeked to your left, just barely catching the eyes of the Hatake man. Before he could realize you had been staring you turned your head. But it wasn’t quite as soon as you had thought.  
As the door to the locker room shut again you felt breath on the back of your neck. “I saw that.”  
A shiver ran through you as his hands touched your lower back. You swallowed hard and turned around, backing up into your locker. “Captain Hatake, I’m sorry. I don’t know what you mean.”  
A breathy chuckle came from his lips. “Sure you do, I caught your eyes on me.” He hand touched your hip, the sensation of it making you almost stop breathing. “What is it that you want Y/n? It’s not the first time I’ve caught your eyes on me.”  
Your heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would beat right out of your chest. “I... uh... Kakashi...” He stopped you with his lips, rough and wanting.  
He pushed you by your hips into the lockers. But you didn’t fight back. Instead, you leaned into him, your hips pushing against his own. You could feel his erection fighting against the material of his own. Kakashi’s hands wandered up to your sides, sliding up to your breasts. A firm squeeze made a small noise sounded against his lips. “Such a naughty girl, wanting you Captain.” The feeling of his voice vibrating against your lips making you smile. “You know we can get in big trouble for this, right?”  
You said nothing as you moved your head back, all you did was bite your lip. Kakashi’s eyes widened as the sight of it. He gripped your arm and pulled you behind him, headed toward the showers. He turned one on and turned back to you. “Strip. Now.” He was already taking his vest off, his tank top not far behind it.  
You did as he told you, your tank top leaving with ease and your pants and panties sliding down your legs a second later. Kakashi grabbed your hand and dragged you into the shower with him. The feeling of the hot water on your skin relaxing your muscles. With a rough push, Kakashi had you pinned to the shower wall. His tongue begged for entrance against your lips and as you allowed it your lips danced together. “What do you want me to do to you, doll?”  
You could barely speak as his hands ravaged your body. “I want you to fuck me.” You sounded desperate as you spoke back. “Please.”  
The desperation on your voice made a smirk tug on Kakashi’s lips. “Do you want that?” His hand slid down to your already dripping cunt. “How bad?”  
As his fingers rubbed your folds you had all you could just to stand up. “So bad Kakashi... I can’t take it.”  
An amused exhalation fell upon him as he watched you come undone under his touch. His fingers plunged into your core as he ruthlessly pleasured your walls. “You’re so wet for me love.” You let your head fall against the wall behind you. Your walls were closing around his fingers, your climax growing near as he sent continuous waves of pleasure through you. As he relinquished his fingers a whine filled the space around you.  
Kakashi grabbed your arm and spun you around, shoving you forward. Your hands grasped the bar in front of you as he pushed you down by your back. “Bend over like a good girl for daddy.”His hands slid down your back and over your ass cheeks. “So pretty for me.”  
This was wrong, and you knew it, but you had been yearning for him for so long now.  
His erection touched your legs as he leaned forward to grab a first full of your hair. With his free hand, he lined his cock up with your tight hole, thrusting forward hard, but keeping you in place by your hair. You cried out his name as his entrance, causing him to pull your hair a little harder. “You like that you dirty girl?”  
“Yes,” You pleaded with him. “Yes, Kakashi.”  
Kakashi’s rough hand planted a smack on your ass that lingered as he removed his hand. “You’re so perfect for your Captain, aren’t you?”  
You were unable to speak as his thrusts grew harsher, searching for his release. With each push of his hips, your walls squeezed around him. “So beautiful as you fall apart under me, doll.”  
“I’m so close...” You began seeing stars as he picked up his pace at your words.  
“Come on love, cum for me.” He clenched his eyes shut as your cunt clenched around his cock. “Better hurry, cause I’m almost there.” A whine escaped you as you finally felt yourself let go, your orgasm shattering you. A strangled sound escaped him as his hot seed painted your walls.  
You slowly stood back up straight and turned to him. His hand reached behind you and squeezed your ass cheek. “No one is to find out about this. We’d both be in trouble and you’d be taken off my team.” A sly smile spread across his face. “But anytime you need a little loving, come find me.” He grasped your hand in face roughly and planted one last kiss on your lips.  
Kakashi grabbed a towel from the bench and pushed the shower curtain back, and he did you could see a couple of men standing by the door. As he wrapped the towel around his waist you heard the men talk. “Who was in there with you Captain?” It was your squad asking.  
“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t concern you. If any of you breathe a word of this Danzo or the Hokage... I’ll Chidori you.”


End file.
